The Girl Under The Tree
by diamondhunter18
Summary: Narcissa Black and her friends beat up Lucius Malfoy and his group of friends over a tree to relax at. Narcissa is a very smart person in my story! Please review!


The Girl Under the Tree- Told from Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black`s P.O.V.

Third year

I was walking on the grounds of Hogwarts looking for a nice place to study. I just could not stand the noise of the common room. The library was just way too crowded. I came across a nice looking tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Thank Merlin it wasn't the Whomping Willow. The last thing i needed was a tree trying to kill me when i was trying to study for my potions exam tomorrow. I decided to sneak into the classroom later that night to practice making potions. Ever since some stupid Hufflepuffs stole some ingredients from Slughorn`s private stores, we haven't been allowed to use our cauldrons outside of class. We couldn't even be in possession of our cauldrons unless we were either in class or had special permission from our teacher which was impossible to get even for someone like me. I sat down under the tree and got myself situated. It was so relaxing to just be alone for once. The light breeze and smell of the lake was so relaxing. But even with all of this relaxing silence, I could feel 3 pairs of eyes staring at me from behind the tree…

"Dammit Lucius someone stole our tree."

"Merlins beard isn't that the girl who thew pie at Franklynn Slytherin on the train two years ago?"

"I think it is". There indeed was somebody sitting at the tree that me, Tixyoni, and Aang would always hang out under. I honestly had no idea why she was under that tree but she did look like she was reading something.

"Hey Lucius it looks like she has a potions book" Aang said.

"She does" I replied.

"Well are you two idiots gonna git rid of her or what?" Tixyoni said. I replied,

"Oh yea right".

"You get rid of her Malfoy" Aang said. I then walked over to the girl under the tree…

One of the boys was coming over to where I was sitting. I was thinking, "Oh great" because I had come all the way over here to find a quiet place to read and then I was being disturbed after not even being here for 5 minutes. They had wanted to get rid of me. I heard them talking about it. I turned around to see who was sent over to get rid of me. I was met with an intense gray stare from a tall blonde Slytherin boy in his fourth year. I then realized it was Lucius Malfoy. I knew who he was because our fathers were both Death Eaters and also worked for the ministry. He was pretty cute though and I had had a crush on him since first year. I then remembered that he has a girlfriend, Emmica Collins. Lucius stood next to me and said,

"Why are you sitting under this tree? My buddies and I usually sit here and I don't understand why you're here."

"Mr Malfoy I had no idea you sat here"

"Well now you know and don't call me that I don't like it"

"Sorry"

"Anyway why are you here?"

"Had to get away from everybody. The common room was too noisy and the library was too crowded. Happy now?"

"Very. Now why do you have a fourth year potions book when your not in my year?"

"I like a good challenge. I have an exam tomorrow."

"On fourth year curriculum?"

"No third year curriculum. Im only reading this because I already finished reading the third year one."

"Why would you do that? Thats crazy."

"Uh because I got bored"

"That makes no sense but anyway give me what I want."

"So you are pretty much telling me to get away from this tree?"

"Exactly."

"Didnt see why that whole conversation was necessary but fine i will leave." I was so angry. I finally found a quiet place to read and then ended up getting kicked out. But then i realized i got to talk to my crush. Awesome!

Finally that girl was gone. My friends and I had gotten our tree back and we finally sat down. I then said, "This is awesome"

"Why is that Lucius?"

"Because we just yelled at the girl who threw pie at Franklynn"

"That was 2 years ago"

"I know but it was still funny hearing about it"

"I guess it was kinda funny"

"Exactly"

I was still angry though. I went to the common room to plot my revenge. "So let me get this straight this whole thing is over a TREE?" My friend Celeste said. I simply replied,

"Yes it is. Where is Cheyenne?"

"She`s over there" Celeste said pointing to Cheyenne. I walked over to her and said,

"Are you ready to give Malfoy a piece of our minds?"

"Hell yea I am!" Cheyenne replied.

"Love your enthusiasm."

"Thank you Im very proud of it"

"Are you two ready to go or are you two just going to stand there and talk about your levels of enthusiasm?" Celeste said. I agreed. It was a little ridiculous. We set out to the tree to reclaim our territory.

"Uh hey Lucius I think that that girls is back. The one from earlier. She`s got backup." Aang said. I replied,

"Are you kidding me right now?" Tixyoni said,

"I hate to say it but he`s not lying. What you gonna do Malfoy?"

"I don't know." Unexpectedly, the girl who i had spoken to earlier, who i then recognized as Narcissa Black, said in quite an adult like tone for her age,

"Um maybe you are going to fight to regain your tree because we've claimed it again" One of the other girls; i believe it was the blonde one said,

"I would suggest getting out of here." Then, the third girl, a redhead said,

"We are not afraid to fight for this tree even thought you guys are older than us." Tixyoni then replied,

"I dont think so ladies, we were here first." The same girl then countered,

"Well actually, Narcissa was here first." Then the blonde one said,

"BURRRRRRRRRRNNNNN." I personally think that that one is slightly insane. Then the girls started whispering.

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Its obvious. Fight."

"Who is fighting who?"

"You take the Asian and you take the one with the long hair. I will fight Malfoy."

"Then what?"

"We get the tree to ourselves. Obviously you two idiots."

"Nice idea. How we gonna do this?"

"I don`t care. We just need to get them out of here."

"Ok." Suddenly, the blonde girl ran straight towards Aang and hit him in the stomach with her head. He was clearly in a lot of pain. She hit him really hard. He cried out,

"Save yourselves. Fight back!" The I realized he meant it. Narcissa lunged forward and landed on top of me. She punched me really hard in the face and said,

"Give up the tree and we wont hurt you." I replied,

"I dont think s- OUCH!" She had hit me again. Meanwhile Aang was still being beaten up and the redheaded girl had tackled Tixyoni and was fighting him.

It felt nice to take out my anger. I heard footsteps of other people. I suspected that they belonged to professors coming to get us a detention. I then said to Cheyenne and Celeste, "Cheyenne, Celeste we need to get out of here I think that some professors are coming.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Very."

"Lets get out of here!" The three of us then ran off into the woods just at the right moment and hid behind some fallen logs to hear what was going on. There indeed were professors. Slughorn was saying,

"What is going on here Malfoy?" Lucius replied,

"Sir some third year girls beat us up. It was Black, Mosby, and Newsome."

"Thank you for your honesty Lucius. I will take it from here. I would suggest going to see Madame Pomfrey for your injuries."

"Thank you sir come on guys lets go"

"OK." I told my friends in a VERY quiet whisper,

"Lets get out of here Lucius gave us away." Celeste said,

"See Narcissa this is why I hate you."

"Ok thats EXACTLY the reason why I hate you, Celeste!" I replied. We later returned the common room. I thought that it would be best to do some homework to seem like I had nothing to do with beating up Lucius. It seemed like the most sensible thing to do.

~THE END~


End file.
